Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An interrupt request (“IRQ”) can signal a computing system of an event to be serviced by the execution of an interrupt handler, which may also be referred to as an interrupt service routine (“ISR”). In response to receiving an IRQ, a processor in the computing system can undergo a context switch to transition from executing its current task to executing the interrupt handler associated with a received interrupt request. A transition from the current processor task can be considered an interruption of the current task. Allocating an ISR for a received interrupt request to a particular processor core within a multi-core processor for execution can present complications.